The Spangel Saga book one: Strike of Immortal
by Femalefonzie
Summary: Angel and Spike are in a good relationship,until Team buffy comes along and an old enemey of Angel's tries to get revenge on Angel. Now with both Buffy AND an Enemy trying to get with Spike Will Angel Surive this Adeventure without killing someone?
1. Chapter 1

Spangel 02: In Which Team Angel meets Team Buffy Title: "In Which Team Angel meets Team Buffy"  
>Authors: FemaleFonzie and Robynmas Rating: T for Spike's mouth, Suggustive jokes and stuff and just to be safe. Also Mentioned Lemons.<br>Summary: Angel and Spike are in a good relationship, with things going smoothly at Wolfram and Hart, until Buffy And her team and Watcher come to town. Spike and Angel are to Embrassed to tell Buffy about each other and with the slayer's arrival, an old enemey of Angel's comes to town with his eyes set on tortureing Angel. Now with both Buffy AND his number 1 enemey coming onto HIS blonde childe, will Angel be able to surivive this Adventure without killing someone? Also i got the idea for some of the early diaologue from ?id=23509 Warnings: Slash/Yaoi/Boy and Boy pairing, Spangel. Yuri, Willow/Tara.  
>Also, I am not awear if The BTVS cast ever met the Angel cast, so this is set in a world were they didn't. Ohh, and Both Fred and Illyria are around so...this is a weird alternate Universe i guess...<br>- Charles Gunn sighed heavily and rubbed his temples as he came and sat down beside Illyria in Brake-Room just outside of Angel's office. Along the wya getting many sucspious looks from Wesley, Lorne, Harmony and Illyria along the way.

"What's wrong with you?" Lorne asked.

"You guys ever experience one of those akward moments when you find out that Your boss/Best friend is having a nooner with his boyfriend in his office?"

Harmony rised an eyebrow,"Angel and Spike are.."

Wesley chuckled darkly,"I bet that they're kinky."

Gunn glared at the giggling group,"You guys are sick minded!"

"Ohh, come on, you can't say something like that without giving us details." Harmony giggled.

"Yeah, Gunny-Baby, go press your ear up against the door and give us some details." Lorne joked as he reached into the donut box sitting on the coffee table beside him and pulled out a lemon-jelly donut.

"If your curious then you go do it!" Gunn hissed back. Lorne, Wesley and Harmony jumped to their feet, ran over to Angel's Office's Door and put their ears up against it.

Illyria shrugged and slowly got up and headed towards the others. Gunn was shocked.

"Illyria? Even you?" He asked as he followed close behinde her.

"This could prove quiet interesting, after all it has these 3 acting giddy." She gestured to Wesley, Harmony and Lorne, ears still pressed up against the door.

"I'm pretty sure, they're against the wall now, the lights hanging from the ceiling are shaking." Wesley reported, ear still against the door.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Look I think it's great they're together and stuff but I honestly don't want to hear about their Sexual acts!" Gunn barked at them, Illyria looked even more curious then before.

"Spike's moaning, and Angel-Cake is unusually quiet..." Lorne told no one in particulair.

"You now what that means, His mouth is otherwise Occupied." Wesley told everyone, Gunn gaged, Harmony, Lorne and Illyria giggled. Illyria looked extremely interested now, and placed her ear against the door, wanting to hear this for herself.

"Fuck, Fuck, OH FUUUUCK! Angel Stop teasing..." Spike moaned so loud, Gunn was surprised that the whole building didn't hear.

There was a quiet pause, the only sounds were more moaning that could be coming from either Spike or Angel, followed by a loud scream from Spike that shook the whole bloody building.

Gunn raced over to the door and pressed his ear against it,"What was that?"

Lorne looked at him,"Angel just threw Spike on his desk, then jumped after him."

Gunn pulled his ear away from the door,"You know, I didn't need to know that after all."

"Apparently Spike is Flexible, and has has a ridicules sex drive." Illyria said to the group.

"He sounds just about ready to go." Wesley smirked.

"STOP! LISTENING! TO! THEM!" Gunn barked, no one moved.

There was an akward pause again followed by Spike and Angel, Grunting and Moanning.

"OH, MY, GOD! STOP LISTENING!" Gunn screamed at the group but nobody moved.

Then there was alot of screaming from Spike, but none were as loud as the one from before,"Damn it! Damn it Angel! Har...Hard...Harder! Harder! HARDER FUCK IT!"

Gunn slowly moved further away from the door,"I didn't need to hear that either."

"Listening to Half-Breed on Half-Breed intercourse is rather interesting." Illyria announced.

"I honestly never hard Spike make THAT noise before, even when we did the deed." Harmony said, still not removing her ear from the door.

"Yeah well, when you two did it, he wasn't the one having something thrust into him." Wesley Retorted.

Gunn covered his ears,"I can't hear you! LA LA LA LA LA!"

"Well, He sounds better then Angel, what with the grunts." Lorne chuckled.

"From the sounds of it, they're just about done." Illyria reported. Gunn removed his hands from his ears,"Really?" He asked,

There was a loud scream, curtisy of Spike, followed by a loud moan from Angel that shock the entire building, then abit of panting.

Gunn glared at Illyria,"You said they were done!"

"Well, they are now." Lorne coaxed, biteing into his donut.  
>- Meanwhile, In Angel's office Spike layed, snuggled into his lover's bare chest after what seemed like hours of the hottest sex..er, 'Lover Making' as Angel called it, ever. Angel's warm, bare arms around him, rooming and gentley moving up and down Spike's bare back.<p>

"You were AMAZING...Are you sure that you NEVER slept with a man before?" Angel purred, hands lingering over a bite mark on his hip bone that Angel had just given him.

"Well, there was that druken night with Angelus...and if we're being honest, I once woke up after a night of clubbing with Buffy and the Scoobies, naked next to Xander...And once or twice the same thing that happened with Xander happened with Lorne but I got the Bloody Hell outta there before either of them could wake up." Spike responded, and snuggled his face deepier into Angel's chest.

Angel laughed," I have messed around with afew guys before. Just one-nighters though."

"Peaches, I think that some of your 'Friends' have been listening to us." Spike purred and Angel giggled.

"What was that?" Spike asked playfully before his eyes widened in a devilish way,"Are you..ticklesh?"

Angel nodded before playfully responding with "And I know that you are two."

So, for the next hour, Angel and Spike, Naked and(In Spike's case) Somewhat sore from their previse activites and bleeding from the bite marks they gave each other, chased each other around The elder Vampire's office, tackleing and tickleing each other. Laughing and grinning before Angel managed to tackle Spike down long enough to plant a kiss on the blonde.

"Wait, Angel..Wait." Spike mumbled, Angel pulled away.

''What about...Angelus?" The blonde asked, Angel pointed to an cholker, that he refused to remove during their 'Session'.

"Okay Poofer, You've got a cholker, so?" Spike asked.

"When Fred was designing something that could contain Angelus when I was Happy. She managed to make this." Angel chuckled and planted another kiss on Spike's lips.

Spike moaned as Angel's tongue moved around in the blonde's mouth.

Nothing could go wrong...

Buffy slowly climbed out of her car, Dawn, Willow and Tara following, Ahead of them Xander, Giles and Anya climbed out of Anya's car.

"Wolfram and Hart, This is it." Buffy said as she started walking up the steps, shoulder to shoulder with Dawn and Xander. Willow and Tara were walking hand-in-hand behind them followed by a moopy looking Anya and a normal looking Giles.

"Why are we here again?" Xander asked no one in particulair, but looking directly at Buffy.

"We haven't seen Angel or any of the others in years, I thought it'd be nice to give them a surprise visit." Buffy Explained opening the door and letting Pregnant Anya(Yes, in this fic she's pregnant) threw first, then Dawn, Tara and Willow, Xander and Giles before entering herself.

"Rigggghhhht, and your not going to try and get back together with old Fang boy? Espically after what happened with the Immortal..." Xander started but Buffy wouldn't let him finish.

"Don't. Say. !" Buffy hissed and stomped off muttering,"Dirty Cheating Immortal Vampire-guy-Thing."

"Can i help you?"

Team Buffy turned around to face a black, blad man wearing a black suit coming towards them.

"Umm, Yeah. Could you please tell us where are friend is heading?" Willow asked.

"Oh, that pissed looking blonde? She's heading, towards the car garage. Anything else?" Gunn said.

"Yes, We're looking for Angel's Office, Do you know where it is?" Dawn asked.

Gunn chuckled," Yes I do ma'am, Me and my Co-workers end up there just about everyday. But if you're going to look for him up there, you won't have much luck. Big Guy's in the showers, I'd wait, it could take Awhile."

Dawn nodded,"Yes Thank you. And if you don't mind could you bring The blonde back to us before she ends up lost?"

"Of course, and if your looking for some entertinament I'll send Lorne down afew minutes to give you all a tour. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to write a full report of The puppet Deamons at Smile Time." And with that, Gunn was off, leaving behind a very confused group.

"What's Smile Time?" Giles asked.

"Some ol' Kids show with puppets." Xander said dryly.

"Hey! Look, at, THAT!" Tara pointed to a Green man with horns wearing an outfit that looked like he was going clubbing later, walking arm and arm towards them with Buffy.

"umm, Thanks." Buffy said as the green dude released her.

"No problem, Blondie. I'm Lorne, Head of the Entertainment Department, and you all are..?" The Green Fella said..

"Ohh, I'm Buffy Summers, A vampire slayer. This is my watcher Giles, Willow the witch and our friends Anya, Xander, Tara and my little sister Dawn." Buffy Explained,"...Your not going to kill us are you?"

Lorne laughed,"No, I get that alot though, I'm a Deamon from a different Diminsion, are you...friends with someone here or..?"

"Oh, Um, Yes. Is Angel in?" Buffy asked.

''Showers, could take HOOOUUURRRSSS! Would you like a tour around the place?" Lorne asked.

"Um, sure, why not?" Giles responded.

"Great work, love the Old dude look on you, it works doll! Anyway, Angel-Cake's office is over there, Car garage is where Buffy The Blondie was headed, Science lab is over so if ya'all will follow me..."

Spike sighed as Fred tended to the Wounds that Angel gave him. He was in the Med Lab, sitting on one of the beds as Fred cleaned his cuts, bruises and Hickies and bandaged them. This was a standard Angel Clause, since he liked it rough and tended to Accidently injure Spike during their sessions, and honestly didn't want poor Spike to get seriously injured from him.

"Angel had a real time with you didn't he? Judging by this cut on your back." Fred said, making simple small talk.

" What can i say, the man is EXTREMELY good at that stuff." Spike responded, wincing abit as Fred swiped said cut.

Fred chuckled playfully," Is he now?"

"Yeah," Spike paused for a minute before looking her in the eye and asking,"How about Wesley? Is he good?"

"Amazing, but don't you get any ideas there Fangs."

"Me and Wesley? Not if I have anything to say 'bout it."

"You know, your boyfriend's a bloody Perv."

"How's that?"

"He, Lorne, Harmony and Illyria were listening in on me and Peaches earlier."

Fred shook her head,"I'll talk to him about that."

"Thanks love." Spike said and gave Fred a peck on her cheek. Over time, Spike and Fred had grown to become BFFS, so when Spike called her 'Love' or gave her pecks no one minded. Spike DID love her but not in that way, not in the way he loved Angel.

"There you go Spike, Done." Fred said as she finished bandaging up the cut on his back.

Spike grinned and hopped down from the bed,"What do you say me, you and Angel go to lunch? Then maybe afterwards we could get Gunn, Wesley, Harm, Illyria and Lorne and we'll all go to this new nightclub that opened up, Club Rue, what do you say?"

"Sounds good, but would Angel be up to Lunch and Clubbing?" Fred asked.

"Puh-LEASE, If I put my Black Sinny Jeans and Black mucsle shirt, that Broody will follow me ANYWHERE." Spike chuckled as Fred laughed.

"No Seriously, I've tried it before." Spike said.

Fred giggled,"Angel's a REALLY horny fella' then isn't he?"

Spike chuckled,"You have NO idea."

"Ohh, and Spike this NightClub wouldn't happen to be a..."

"Gay Bar?"

Fred rubbed the back of her neck akwardly,"Yeah."

Spike shook his head,"No, No it's just a regulair club."

Fred smiled,"Okay, I'll talk to the others about it, See you at the meeting?" And with that, She was off.

Spike, Numorus areas still sore from his session and having nothing better to do, decided a nice nap before Angel's Meeting would be good, and it might help with the soreness, so he lyed down on one of the Empty beds and closed his eyes. They had only been closed for about a minute before he heard people coming.

"So this is the Med Lab, Since alot of our workers here will occasionally get injured on the job, we have Healers and people with First-aid And/or Medical training on staff. Nice place 'huh?"

Spike sighed with Relife, It was only Lorne. Honestly around here you'd never know who was lurking around every corner.

"And-Oh, Hey, Spike! What'cha in for this time, my blonde Buddy?" Lorne asked as he came into the Vampire's view, some people were behind him but he couldn't quiet see them.

"I'm Fine Lorne, Just abit Sore from what happened Earlier today, thought I'd take a nap before the Meeting, then me and Peaches are going to lunch with Fred." Spike explained closing his eyes, again.

"Oh yeah Fred, we met her in the hall, And About the clubbing thing, I'm game! Lorney-boy LOOOOOVVVVVEEEEESSSSS TOOOOOOOO PARRRRRRTTTTTYY!" The Green Demon cheered, fist-pounding the blonde, who had still not opened his eyes.

"What are you doing,? Giving a bloody tour or something?" Spike asked, he sensed that he and Lorne weren't the only ones in the room.

"Ohh, yeah, these guys! Friends of Angel, Dropped by to see 'im but you know Angel, He's in the showers and he takes more time in there than a girl! So I'm givin' them all a tour, you know to pass the time and-"

"Spike? Is-is that you?"

Spike's eyes burst open, he knew that voice,"Buffy?"

The blonde slayer moved out from behind Lorne, Willow, Xander, a very fat looking Anya, Dawn, Tara and Giles peeked out after.

Spike looked at Buffy and saw tears forming in her eyes before she, followed by the others, ran over and group hugged the shocked blonde vampire, Except for Anya who stood where she was akwardly.

"I-i-i thought you were gone..." Dawn told the blonde, between sobs.

"You're alive! YOUR !" Xander happily screamed, truth be told Xander was one of the ones who had missed Spike the most.

"Alive, abit sore, and in mild pain from your hug." Spike responded.

"Last time I saw you, you were being burned alive...you look great!" Willow exclaimed, still hugging Spike.

"And the last time I saw Anya, she wasn't fat." Spike joked, Anya snorted and Dawn and Xander giggled.

"Acctually, WILLIAM, I am 5 months pregnant." Anya snorted.

"Oooooooooooh, well congrats." Spike said akwardly rubbing the back of his neck as Fred had did earlier.

"I missed you too." Anya snorted, walking over and joinning the hug.

"How come you didn't come back to Sunnydale?" Tara asked.

"I was sorta stuck here for awhile, but when i Did get the ability to leave L.A., i forgot all about it what with the fighting deamons and stuff." Spike Explained.

"That sounds like something Angel would do, guess he's been a good influence on you." Buffy smiled as Spike succsessfully hid his blush and Lorne looked away giggling,"You might say that."

"Well, We're going to be here today and for the next week, and I think Angel should be in his office now, we'll all go tell him that we're here. See ya' later William." Buffy said in a seductive tone, planting a kiss on Spike's lips quickly before running off with her team and Watcher.

Lorne looked at Spike, Eyebrow rised. The blonde vampire sighed, sat back down on his Med. Bed,"Lorne Let me explain my new plan..."

Meanwhile, On the other side of L.A.

A tall, extremely fit, good looking man stood, leaning over a couldren-like object, there was the scene of Spike talking to lorne about his plan. In a way, it was like watching Realty-TV with no sound.

Then Angel came into the picture, Hair wet and water glistening off his skin, Straight out of the Shower, The man guessed, after all the only things the man had on were a red silk bathrobe that was tied close, red slippers and a light blue towel wrapped around his hair. The Spikey haired vampire smiled warmly as he leaned in and Pasionatly kissed his blonde haired mate. The green fella Smiled for a moment before saying something to Angel. He looked like he was thinking over something for a minute before he nodded and Spike threw his hands up in the air, then around the other vampire's neck, kissing him again. Soon Spike and Angel's kiss turned into a passionate make out session. The Green Man, chuckled at them and left the room with a smile on.

The Man watched, half-digusted half-interguied as Angel pushed the blonde onto the Med Lab Bed, and made Passionate love to Spike for about an hour.

When Angel and Spike left the room, now dressed and smirking at each other, the man focused his attention back on his original mission.

Angel, Angelus, Liam, God he hated that man. Angel was so lucky, He was rich and powerful, upincoming in the world and then he had those charming and good looking bed partners and his new claimed Mate, William or Spike as he was now called. That Man hated Angel for having them, and at that very moment, he vowed that he would not rest until Spike was bedding with him and not Angel. Until, Spike was bowing down before him in that Sexual way. Until, he was shagging that stupid Smirk right of that blonde's face. For He was The Immortal! And The Immortal always gets what he wants. ALWAYS. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Spangel Saga: Book one, Strike of Immortal part 2 Kidnapped!

Angel had been rather pleased with how the day had gone by so far, Nooner with Spike, checking to see if anything had come up(None so far), a long, warm shower and a quick Session with Spike, after Spike had discused his plan to him and announced Team Buffy's Arrival.

So now here they were, Spike and Angel, Walking shoulder-to-shoulder down the hall, into the main BoardRoom where Gunn, Illyria, Wesley, Fred, Harmony, Lorne AND team Buffy were waiting. Spike moved fast, and sat down in his seat beside Gunn before Sucpiousions could arrise and Angel went and sat down, in his big comfy chair at the front of the room.

"So Big guy, any problems? SOul Sucking demons we need to kill? Demonic TV shows we need to cancel? Rogue Vampires killing EVERYONE and EVERYTHING in sight?" Gunn asked Eagerly.

Angel sighed,"Nope. So far there have been no reported problems In L.A."

Wesley rolled his eyes,"I knew it! I knew it! We should have just set up shop in another major city, not Rebuild The Wolfram and Hart Building and continue working here in L.A."

"Um, Angel? We have another reason for coming here to see you.." Dawn started but quickly stopped as Buffy glared at her.

"Yes, What? What is it?" Angel asked, leening forward with Excitment. He had had any field work since the Original Wolfram and Hart was Destroyed.

"The immortal. When he and buffy were together he dropped alot of hints that he was going to come to L.A. and take something that you loved away from you, Angel. Then Buffy caught him cheating on her, with, get this, A MAN! Then they broke up and he said something about moving to L.A. So we came here to stake him." Willow explained.

Angel and Spike both hissed loudly at the mention of the immortal. They both hated him and he hated them both but, then, some sick and twisted thought crept into Spike's unprotected mind. Something that Angel loved...Angel loved him, and if the Immortal hated both of them, how come he didn't mention revenge against him..and The Immortal was Clearly Bi...

"Any idea where he is?" Gunn asked.

"No, He disappeared after I left him and he said he was moving to L.A." Buffy said.

"So, we'll spilt up into 4 groups and We'll divide up L.A. and search for him. Umm, Gunn, Tara, Harmony, Willow and Dawn take the North part of town. Lorne, Giles, Wesley and Fred, take the East. Xander and Illyria can take the West. Anya since you're Preggers and in no fighting shape, you can stay here and I'll get some people to look after you and Me, Buffy and Spike will take the South. Okay? Let's grab some guns and Stakes and head out!"

Meanwhile, The Immortal laughed his ass off as he watched The Scoobies and Team Angel were running wild, grabbing stakes and other weapons, dividing into teams and climbing into their fancy cars and heading out to find and kill him. It was all too cute. They actually thought they could kill him!

"Cyther! How is that spell of yours coming!" The Immortal Snapped, as a pale, extremely thin woman approached him.

"It is ready sire." Cyther said, eyes sparkling full of evil and mischeif. Sure The Immortal thought Spells were garbage, but when he wanted to take out his enemies, namely Angel, He would occasionaly get one of his many Childes to preform a spell. And the one, with the most Mystical power would be Cyther.

The Immortal created Cyther in the 1800s, She was his first sired and one of his most trusted Childes. When He had met her, she had been one of those girls you'd find in the slums of WhiteChappel. He bit her, seeking a compainion and an occasional Shag. And Together, they seeked her revenge. 5 girls had been her enemies while selling out her body, and together they killed them all. And it became one of the best mysteries the humans could never solve.

Then sometime ago, when Computers were just emerging, She came up with a brillient plan, to lure their prey over the Internet to them, hince why everyone in The Immortal's Clan cristened her Cyther, a computer name.

"Brillient, you have out-done yourself again. This, Childe, will earn you a BIG reward.."

"I want a family Sire."

"You want a WHAT?"

"Angel had Darla and a son named Connor. I want to have a mate and a child like Connor or if that's not possible, my own childes."

The Immortal grunted,"Very Well. You can go out and find yourself a mate, after we take care of Spike and Angel."

Cyther smiled victoriously and headed over to look into her master's Couldren-Spy-thing, "Oooooh That Boy there's cute! Sire I want him as my mate!" Cyther announced pointing to man who was kissing a fat woman goodbye.

"I belive, from what Slayer told me, that that boy's name is Xander Harris and the fat woman's his wife Anya." The Immortal reported, now board with the conversation.

"oh well that just won't do, they'll have to go but Pregnant Women make good meals." Cyther reported. The Immortal Rolled his eyes before hissing out an order," Bring. Me. William The Bloody. RIGHT NOW AND THEN YOU CAN WORRY ABOUT YOUR MATE AND FAMILY PROBLEMS!"

Cyther nodded,"As you wish Sire, by the way, what is your plan for that spell? Are we going to use it on him now or later?"

The Immortal Hissed and muttered swear words that were long ago lost to the ages under his breath but then said,"Bring Him to me, then after he's gone for a couple of days, Use the spell. Then I'll flaunt my Victory infront of Angel and you can take Xander."

"Alright then." Cyther nodded and headed out.

It was Offical, Angel wanted to Kill Buffy even more then Angelus did. Her, Spike and Himself had piled into the Viper, and instead of Spike sitting shot-gun and flirting with him until they got to their destionation, The two blondes sat in the back, Buffy hitting on HIS Spike all the while. Sure Spike wasn't paying much attention to the Slayer's advances, and was looking up at Angel was a brave smile but DAMN IT! Spike didn't belong in the back, he belonged in the front with Angel...unless they were having a shag at the Drive In but that's another story.

"So Spike, where have you been staying here in Good ol' L.A.?" Buffy asked, slidding over abit more so she was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with the Vampire.

"Wha-Oh, um, I've been staying with Ang-I mean Wanker here." Spike stuttered, patting Angel on the shoulder on Wanker.

Buffy Raised an eyebrow,"Angel's letting you stay with him?"

"Oh, yeah, we're...Friends now...Have been ever since I came back.." Spike stuttered. Buffy laughed and moved to sit in Spike's lap. Angel Growled, but if Buffy heard it she ignored it.

Then, Suddenly, Something Jumped in the Viper's way, Angel hissed and cursed loudly as he turned the Steering-well and the Viper(Along with it's Driver and Passengers) Swerved into a ditch, Before anymore damage could happen Angel Slammed on the brakes.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike complained. Spike hadn't been wearing a seatbelt when the Viper swerved and went tumbled into the Crevice inbetween the Front-Seats and The Backseats, Buffy who had been perched on Spike's lap, had lurched forward and would have been on the floor with Spike had it not been for the seatbelt that held her back and was now cholking her abit. Angel was Laughing his ass off deep inside.

Buffy, reacting quickly, removed the seatbeat and gasped for air,"What..*Breathe* Was*Breathe*THAT?*Breathe*" Buffy asked.

"Something jumped out in the midal of the Freakin' street!" Angel Protested. Spike slowly climbed out of the Crevice,"What is it?" He asked, trying to pull himself up.

"I think it's a..."Angel paused for a minute before hissing,"It's a vampire. Adult Female."

"Well boys are we going to go slay her?" Buffy asked,"I mean she's probably working for the Immortal." Angel sighed but he and Spike agreed and the three scrambled out of the car.

The woman-vampire was there, smiling wickedly at the trio, like she knew something none of them did. She was pale, like the palest Vampire Buffy had ever seen and thin and her was as firery as the Lava you'd find in a hawian Volcano and her eyes were the color of dirt. She wore a blood red dress that was skin-tight and long leather boots and a light gray belt with two side-pockets.

"Helllllloooooooooooo, Mister Angelus, Mister William The Bloody and Madam Slayer." Her Voice was Silky smooth but had alittle hint of an English accent in it.

"Should i know you?" Angel asked, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Hormone crazed vampire chick who wanted to marry Angelus or William the Bloody.

"No you shouldn't, but maybe you know my Master and Sire? His name is The Immortal!" The female vampire said, her tone beyond Seductive.

Buffy Pulled a stake out from her front left jean pocket and held it up threatingly, as Spike and Angel morphed into thir game faces. The Female laughed,"I'll make this quick." She chuckled and pulled something small and round out of her right pocket and threw it at the ground.

That's when Angel relised what it was, a knock-out gas bomb. Smoke began to fill the air, and the spikey haired vampire felt fear in his chest. He heard a whimper somewhere close by, Spike's whimper. That Female was Doing something to HIS spike. Angel ran threw the Knock-out gas, trying disperately to find his Spike. Then, Feeling alittle woozy from the gas, he found a small frame. Hugging and holding onto it for dear life, both the person he was holding and said Vampire collasped.

The Last thing Angel remembered before he shut his eyes was The Female vampire, picking up a body, laughing victoriously and running away into the night.

Spike whimperd as the gas seemed to surround the poor, terrifyed(Yes Spike was Terrifyed now, and he wasn't scared to admit it) Vampire. He wanted Angel to come and find him and he wanted Angel to hold him in his arms. He didn't care what Team Buffy thought anymore, he just wanted his mate.

He heard Angel call out his name, and saw the outlines of two figures, the taller one hugging and holding the smaller one before both of them collasped to the ground. Spike felt a pang of Jelousy and then, he felt something hard hit him over the head.

Then like that, The blonde collasped.

Their brushs of the city had been a complete bust. Nothing, after searching for 4 hours, Nothing! Not even a doopy Henchman! that was what was running throught the minds of Team Buffy and Team Angel as The Met in the Center of LA.

"Anything guys?" Wesley asked, reciving a 'No' from all three teams.

"Hey were are Buffy, Spike and Angel?" Willow asked with concern,"They were supposed to be here by now."

"Angel-Cakes usually isn't late for meetings unless he's-"Lorne, Remembering his boss's plan, cut himself off.

"Unless what Lorne?" Xander asked.

"Unless He's been kidnapped or attacked." Lorne finished, not bothering to mention about his 'sessions' with Spike.

Everyone's eyes widened in fear as they all shared the same thought,"Find Angel, Buffy and Spike" and they drove off to the South side of LA, in hopes of finding their friends, Alive and Well.

Spike's eyes slowly opened, he was lying on his back, on something soft and plushie. It had to be a bed but, the last thing Spike rememberd was, he had been knocked outside and had collasped onto the pavement.

"Morning Sunshine." Spike grumpled and excepted a mug of warm blood from a hand that had appeared beside him, but then he relized 3 things.

1. The Mug was filled with HUMAN Blood.

2. That voice wasn't Angel's.

3. The body inwhich the hand belonged to was beside him.

Spike turned around sideways to come face-to-face with, The BLOODY IMMORTAL. The blonde screamed and tried to move but his legs and arms wouldn't respond. The immortal laughed, Green eyes sparkling, light brown hair just messed up alittle bit. Spike hated to admit it but Immortal's laugh was a nice laugh.

"I-i-i can't move..." Spike stuttered as he looked down, Relizing that he was buck-naked,"W-w-here are my clothes?"

The Immortal laughed again and started gently rubbing Spike's shoulders,"You collasped in the streets and your posse left you, luckily I came by in time to save you. Your clothes were removed because you were having heat flashes."

Spike was stunned, NOw he knew how Buffy had fallen for the immortal, he was being so nice to him and- NO! NO! Spike! You DOn't Go falling for him! He's a Snake in the Grass! YOU LOVE ANGEL!

"Um so Immortal When Can I Go-"

"Please call me, Edwin."

"What?"

"When I was human, my name was Edwin. The Immortal is what my Eneimies call me."

"Oh..Um..Edwin when do I get to go home?"

The Immortal looked alittle Disapointed,"Oh..Um..I'm sorry but...You can't leave."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Spike's eyes widened in fear, he was naked, in bed, next to his lover's worst enemey who swore to steal what he loved most from him..was the Immortal going to...rape him?

"Oh, My friend put a spell on you to come down while we helped you out that and," The Immortal AKA Edwin smiled seductivly at Spike, pushed the blonde onto the ground and crawled on top,"You're looking quiet sexy right now."

Spike's eyes Widened in horror,"Get off me! Get off me!"

Edwin AKA The Immortal laughed and leened in close to Spike's face,"Hey William, or what does Angelus call you now, Spikey-boy, Wanna Play a game of Rape?"

Spike closed his eyes,"No."

Edwin Chuckled darkly and kissed him roughly,"That's the spirit."  
>- <p>


	3. Chapter 3

The Spangel Saga Book one: Strike of The Immortal Chapter 3 -

Angel didn't know how long he had been out, but he did know that he could barely think straight, he was lying in an alley, it was rainning and he was soaking wet, and his arms were wrapped around somone. The Burnette looked down at the person entangled in his arms and, sighed in relif when he saw the blonde hair.

"Spike" Angel sighed softly and nuzzled 'Spike's' Neck, expecting to hear Spike's normal purr back. Instead he heard a gasp...a girl's gasp,"B-buffy?"

"What the hell do you think your doing?" The blonde Slayer hissed and wiggled out of Angel's grasp.

"B-b-b-but...where's...Spike...if your here...and...Oh God!" Angel gasped,gently pushed the blonde out of the way and crawled over to a small puddle of red goo...

"I-i-is that blood?" Buffy asked, now relizing why Angel had been asking about Spike.

Angel couldn't find the strength within himself to answear her, it felt like something was eating the bottom of his stomach. This was insulting and shocking at the same time, I mean who dared fuck with Angelus's mate? Okay sure he wasn't Angelus anymore but to awhole lot of demons and vampires he was still known as Angelus, and nobody fucked with Angelus!

"Angel..? Angel? ANGEL! You still in there bucko?" Buffy asked, franticly waving her hands infront of his face.

"Hmph...what?..Um..yeah..just alittle...um..you know...about the...you know and... um..."

Buffy, obviously tired of Angel's stuttering decided to look around and find clues about what had just happened. After searching and poking around for about 15 minutes while Angel continued on with his half-mumbled rant, and finding nothing I might add, The slayer decided to interigate the brunette...who was strangely still ranting.

"It doesn't make any sense, who in their right minds would pick Spike over the Slayer?" Buffy asked, translating into Slayer speak 'Does Spike have any eniemies?'

Angel looked at her,'I would' he thought to himself,"No idea,"

"But he works at Wolfram and Hart so..."

"All the enemies he has made at Wolfram and Hart hate me more, I never let him go off killing alone...like I said before, I have alot of Enimies who would kill anyone at Wolfram and Hart just to get to me." Angel said, moving his fingers threw his hair.

"Buffy! Angel!"

The slayer and the vampire turned their heads, Xander and Illyria were running towards them, The jeep that thye had Barrowed to search LA visable in the distance.

"Where's Captain Peroxide?" Xander asked, only now noticing that the other vampire wasn't there.

"Some female vampire bitch took him!" Angel snarled, Buffy and Xander looked at him strangely for a minute before continueing on with their conversation.

"But Who in their right minds would want Spike? He lived with me for quite some time and living with him is no piece of cake...And he stole my Friggin' Radio which I still haven't got back! That Crazed Klepto..."

"Sorry to interupt Xander but is this conversation going anywhere?" Angel asked, slightly insulted that everyone kept bad-mouthing Spike.

"Yeah, who would willingly take him?" Xander asked, Angel growled so softly no human ears would be able to hear it.

"It could have been an attack towards Angel. What better way to get to him then threw his Grand-childe?" Illyria suggusted in her normal, bored tone.

Buffy quickly glanced at Angel(Finally climbing up off of the ground) before facing Illyria,"Yeah..Yeah that must be it."

"Let's go back to Wolfram and Hart, and re-group and then go and find my-" Buffy and Xander looked at him,"I mean Spike and..HOLY SHIT! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VIPER!"

Spike felt like he had died again, the option to be happy or even so-so was gone. He was having horrible, unspeakable pains and was currently lying in that stupid prick's bed, sheets carelessly thrown over him and that dick-head asleep beside him. Spike was bleeding too, The Immortal's 'game' of rape had not been fun. His insides burned, he couldn't move his lower body one-bit, he was cut in numerous areas and unlike Angel, The Immortal refused to clean up his cuts. Spike had died.

"Oh god help me," The blonde thought, he had only been here for abourt 2 hours and he hated every stinking minute of it!

Spike closed his eyes and tried dispretly to fall asleep, and after about an hour, he was out.

Spike slowly opened his eyes, then he released it, he was no longer in pain! The blonde cheered and stood up, he was no longer in The Immortal's bed...he was in L.A. during the Apocolipse.

Illyria ran by swinging a sword like a maniack, Fred and Wesley running behind her with AK47s in their arms and shooting at anything that moved. Spike heard a howl of pain and turned his head to the left, Gunn had been stabbed by a deamon and Harmony in her game-face lunged at said deamon to save her friend. Lorne was standing on the top of his ol' club which was going up in flames as the green deamon sung 'The Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Destiny'.

Buffy and the Scoobies were there too.

Willow and Tara stood back to back, yelling out random spells in hopes to destroy the deamons in the streets. Xander was running around, jumping over the rubble with Anya in his arms, Anya was holding an Axe and was madly swinging at Deamons that got in their way. Giles was...in a freakin' coffee shop drinking tea and reading the god-damn newspaper, Dawn and that kid that Angel had once introduced to Spike were in the back-alley making out... what was that kid's name again? Kyle, Collin, Colby... Anyway, Spike continued to look around.

Then he saw Faith, Andrew and Jonathan. Faith was running around with a sword and destroying as Andrew and Jonathan stood there akwardly, Trying to work up the courage to be like Faith.

"Angel?" Spike called out, wondering where the brunette was, but when he saw him, he wished he didn't. Angel and Buffy were making out in the dark, wet alley between Lorne's club and Giles's coffee shop.

Spike wanted to scream, he wanted to run over and smack them both but he couldn't move anymore, The Sun was coming out, Harmony and Angel were safe in the shadows of Alleys but, spike...

It was like the Hellmouth all over again, eyes melting, organs bursting, Angel imidatly at his side with an arm around Buffy's waist. His heart was thumping, Angel had recieved the Shan-Sue and was human, Spike could smell his blood. He collasped to the ground, not being able to hold him up anymore. Angel and Buffy were pointing and laughing at him, Ghosts and spirits of all those he killed came up from the ground, circleing him, laughing. His mother's ghost flew up close to him and laughed with Angel and Buffy in his face...

Then he woke up...It was all a nasty nightmare.

Angel never relized before but, Buffy was disperate for love, and I mean REALLY disperate. When she came to L.A. She went for Spike becuase she had thought he'd be begging her to love him, but now with Spike gone, she had eyes for Angel.

She flirted with him everytime he went downstairs to the Kitchen(A/N: The new Building's like a mix between The Hyperion and Wolfram and Hart) to get something to eat, She called him ol' pet names Angel was sure Spike had callen her at one point or another, She talked none-stop about the things they did together, and she about 7 god-damned times she tried to get him alone(Angel knew this wasn't good because Buffy always wanted to have someone nearbye for support). He was sick of it, and, after along talk with Fred and Harmony and Yes, Even Illyria, He decided to come clean to Buffy. Maybe, after coming clean about him and Spike, She'd leave them alone...either that or try to stake them both...

"Angel? You wanted to see me?" Buffy asked, gently knocking on Angel's office door, opening it slightly at the same time. The hint of lust in her voice.

Angel sighed and set some paperwork inside his deak drawer,"Yes, come in."

"Okay," Buffy said, quietly shutting the door behind her, looking around she noticed afew pictures that Angel had hung up on the walls,"Hey this one's cute! It's you and Cordy and...Who's this?"

"Doyle. He was a friend of mine."

"Oh I like this one! It's got you and Lorne and Gunn and Fred And Wes And Cordy, hey wait why's their a baby with you?"

"It's a really complacated story that I'll explain later but that's my son Connor, There's another picture of him here," Angel said gesturing to a picture of Fred, Illyria, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, Angel, Harmony, Spike and a teenage Connor, All smiling, arms wrapped around each's shoulders. Angel paused for a minute to look over Spike's Features and take a quick glance at his son,"We took this before Connor went to College."

"Okay so in this pic he's a baby and now he's-"

"I'll explain later, look, Buffy you might want to sit down for this, I have something to say." Angel sighed, gesturing to the cushy leather chair that Spike had once claimed as 'his'.

"Okay, what's up?" Buffy asked, plopping down into Spike's chair and crossing her arms.

Angel paused before asking,"Any word about Spike?"

"No, Angel it's been Weeks now, I think he's gone, and why are you so worried about him anyway?"

"Because I love him!" Angel blurted out, hands balling up into fists, he really couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry but Did you just say that you 'loved' Spike?" Buffy asked, she looked shocked and like she would faint.

"Not Loved, LOVE! And That's right I Love him! He loves me! We've been in a Relationship for, like, over 100 years!" Angel hissed.

"But Darla and Dru-"

"Look it's really complacated but here's the gist of it. Darla Sired me to have someone to 'play around' with until she found a mate. See, most vampires go Bi-sexual upon siring, and you never know which sex your mate will be. I sired Dru, because of her weird powers and as a gift for Darla. They became mates but to help me with my urges we had threesomes for awhile. Then Dru found Spike and sired him, as a gift for myself, but he wasn't aware of the Bi-thing and for awhile thought that he and Dru were mates...You'd think after only having threesomes with her and Darla and not getting much action he'd catch on but anyway after awhile he caught on and-"

"You and him...became mates..."

"Yes, but when I got my soul, Darla left. She was orderd by the Master and Dru became, well, crazier. I thought that Spike would hate me for it and I left. I couldn't bare the thought of him rejecting me, but then he became Depressed and moopy and moody and died his hair and he and Dru became sex partners and then, well, you know the rest...Shit happens." Angel sighed heavily, having finishing his long speech.

Buffy just looked at him,"So if you and Spike are mates," She asked getting a nod from Angel,"Then that means you'd have had sex at one point...Who bottoms?" She asked quickly.

Angel was shocked, she didn't look mad, she didn't sound mad, she only looked shocked?

"Angel?"

"Hm, what?"

"You never answeared my question. Who bottoms?"

"Oh, Spike...Sooo you're okay with this?" Angel asked.

"...I-i I need to think!" And with that the slayer was out the door.  
>- <p>


	4. Chapter 4

The Spangel Saga: Book one Chapter 4 AU: Quick note, This will be the last chappie 'cause I wanna get started on the Mpreg sqeuel, Don't worry Spangelers, it'll be longer, about 12 chapters give or take.  
>-<p>"Spike. Spike. Spike. . Spikey. Spikey. Spikey. Spikey. Spikes. Spikes. Spikes. Spikes. Spikes. Spiker. Spiker. Spiker. Spiker. Spiker. Spiker. Big bad. Big Bad. Big bad. Big bad. big bad. Big bad. big bad. big bad. big bad. William. William. William. William. William. William. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. William The The The The Bloody. William The Bloody. SPIKE!"<p>

"What! What! What is so bloody important you stupid Poofy Wanker!" Spike couldn't take it anymore, it was like this every gods-damned day. Spike would be annoyed by Edwin AKA The Bloody Immortal until he woke up, The immortal tried to flirt with him, Spike would tell him to piss off, The Immortal would beat him, That whore of a vampiress would come in and give him human blood and crappy food, the immortal would come in, tell Spike about how he was practicly Stalking the blonde's lover and how Angel had not even bothered to look around for Spike and was Shagging the slayer, that Vampire lady would come back and give him blood and better food then before, After eating she'd put a body binding curse on him and the Immortal would crawl onto him and have his way, then would disapear and leave Spike there bleeding, sore and tired, then Spike would fall asleep and the next morning he'd be woken up by the Immortal to start the cycle all over again.

The blonde, personaly thought it was a miracle that he not killed himself yet.

"Someone's cranky aren't you?" The immortal laughed, taking another chunk of the other vampire's pride,"Relax Spikey-boy, Today me and Cyther have a special treat planned for you. You'll get another one soon, but first the other little present has to sink in." Upon Hearing this, chills ran up Spike's spine.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Spike regrated this words as soon as they left his mouth.

The immortal chuckled,"You'll see soon...Mate."  
>-<p>

It wasn't fair, It just wasn't fair. Angelus always thought the world was against him, and as he looked down at his sleeping Childe, he knew that he was right. It wasn't fair, He'd just gotten William to trust him and now he had to leave.

"Stupid, God-Damned Gypsies." The Newly souled-vampire thought.

Years, Years IT TOOK YEARS to get that boy to relize that Him and Angelus where meant to be mates, YEARS DAMN IT!

He could stay for awhile though couldn't he? Darla, upon hearing her Childe's Perdicament rushed off to find the Master for help but...The master might be dead...he disappeared awhile ago and Angelus didn't want to leave his Darling Drusilla and Beloved Mate here without anyone to protect them.

They were both so ill...That Bastard The Immortal gave them blood to drink at one of his famous parties the coven was invited to but it had been Tainted with some...thing...Half-of the way back home, William and Dru collasped and Darla and Angelus had to carry their mates the rest of the way. They were bed-ridden now, Had to rely on Darla and Angelus to bring them back live humans(Some times bodies) to was the reason Darla was always in a bad mode now, Sex made her happy and with her Mate too sick to barely move...nuff said.

Angelus Didn't mind the lack of Sex though, He was weird like that. He didn't depend on his lover for sex, as long as when he was going to bed, and someone was there for him to hold...Angelus got by on that. Cuddling.

The Brunette moved over to the Dirty Blonde's side and kissed his curls, William sighing deeply and, Still asleep, grabbed Angelus's leg.

Angelus gluped, It looked like he wouldn't be leaving tonight. William, meanwhile, had now been hugging Angelus's leg, Half-hanging out of their bed. Angelus whisperd curse words in a tone that only he could hear as Will's eyes fluttered open,"Gelus?" Spike asked/whisperd using that nickname he gave his lover.

Angelus chuckled and kissed William's forhead,"Yeah Will, now go back to sleep. Sorry to wake you."

William, Pleased with that answear, closed his eyes and within' a mature of seconds was asleep with an award-winning smile on his face.

When his boy's chest back to slowly move up and down, Angelus knew it was safe, William had a strange habbit of Breathing when he was asleep, Angelus always thought it was cute. And with a final look at his British Lover, he fled.

When William woke up in the morning, Angelus was gone, and his mega Confused Grandsire Darla was back.  
>- Angel sighed heavily as he recalled the memory of the night he left. Poor William, It must have been Hell to find out that his lover had left. He understod it now that he was going through almost the exact same thing.<p>

He sometimes expected that when he woke up Spike would be beside him, or when he went to the ketchen Spike would be there sipping blood in his favorite little red mug or Spike'd be in his office playing video games in his Favorite leather chair.

But Spike wasn't there...It seemed like Spike would never be there again.

Angelus sighed deeply as he looked around the streets of China, The Rebelion had just begun and somehow he knew that his William was in the midel of it. He heard through a friend, who had powers like Drusilla, that said friend forsaw a Dirty-blonde, Curly haired man killing the slayer and fire. Lots of Fire. The last time he'd seen William, he'd been sick and possibly on his Deathbed, He was always abit weak for a vampire...not weak, Fragile. Angelus remembered how easily William'd get hurt and how much he'd bleed when they were out hunting. It was scary for a vampire to watch their secret..um..'Crushs' loose so much blood. Even for Angelus and if William was still like that...

His plan was simple, find him, don't let him see or even know you're there just make sure that he was okay. Even though the soul was still there, the soul understod and allowed love.

"Oy! A-angelus? That really you mate?"

Angelus sighed again, He'd been caught. Jeeze he was loosing his edge, He made a mental note to practice sneaking up on people and spying as soon as he left China. But that wouldn't help him now, William had found him. And Said vampire was rushing to the Souled Vampire's side with Darla and Drusilla behind him.

"I-it is you, isn't it?" Dru asked, she sounded weak, like she never got over the sickness she had when Angelus left. Darla Scanned him over, obviously trying to figure out if he was still Souled. William glared at him, he looked annoyed that Angelus was there, Annoyed, Angry and...maybe alittle relived that Angelus was okay.

"Yes Dru, It's me." Angelus said, Darla sighing and returning to her mate's side. Dru had looked like she was going to faint but Darla Supported her.

"Why are you here?" William asked with venom, it was like Angelus's very exsistance was driving him insane.

"I heard from a friend that something Important was happening here...what DID happen?" Angelus asked, looking around and taking in the disaster and pretending it didn't bother him.

"Spike killed the Slayer!" Dru said in a half-dazed voice that was slightly different then the one Angelus was used to.

"Spike..?"

"Me, William isn't a threatening Vampire name. I changed it."

"I liked William!" Angelus Protested. Wi-Spike Snorted,"Then I guess you shouldn't have left."

"His name doesn't matter," Darla Said, Dru still leaning on her as they walked over. Darla kissed one check, Dru kissed the other,"What Matters is the Slayer is dead and your Ex-Mate is A Master Vampire."

"Well That's...Wait EX-mate?" Angelus asked, Spike wasn't leaving him...was he.

"Yeah 'Gelus, EX-mate. You left me and Dru sick and Alone. Without even a word. That sounds like Leaving to me, I'm no longer yours." Upon hearing this, the little bit of evil that was still lingering in that back of Angelus's mind Hissed wildly and ANgelus got the sudden Urge to Push Darla and Drusilla away and Screw Will-Spike into the ground.

But Instead, Angelus lied,"I went to see if I could find someone to help you heal."

"You Should've said something! By the time Darla got back me and Poor Dru were minutes MINUTES away from turning to dust! We were that F'ing sick! She found the Bloody Master and healed us best she could-"

"So your still sick?"

"We're weaker then we were before we got infected, and Dru is still recovering other then that we're fine, not that you would care! So, Sod Off! This IS MY MOMENT! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE IT FROM ME!"

"Willi-Spike I-"

"SOD OFF! GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! GO ANYWHERE ELSE! GO TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN FOR ALL I CARE JUST LEAVE!" Spike screamed then stomped off, Darla and Dru(Looking concerned) following him. Angelus watched them thunder off, before turning and leaving, making Spike's wishes come true.

''..So that's basicly it! Can you belive it! They're TO-GET-HER! TOGETHER!" Buffy asked/screamed at her Friends and Watcher as they tried to drone her out and eat.

"I knew about it." Giles said, then quickly took a sip of his tea.

Buffy glared at her watcher from across the table,"And you didn't tell us because..?"

"Because, I knew you'd go crazy Plus with the fact that Angel was seeing you and Spike was with(Ish) Drusilla I thought that they had broken the bond-" Giles didn't have a chance to finsh, Anya had come in(getting closer and closer to that 9 month mark every second and now the size of a cow) and knocked some stuff off the counter by mistake.

"Oops." She said, atempting to bend down to pick it up, but her stomach was in the way,"Some one wanna help here?"

"I'll get it." Dawn mumbled, gathering up the fallen items. Anya smiled,"Thanks Dawn."

Xander got up to help his wife to a chair, Seemed like everyday he got more and more protective of her," So what exactly is this bondie-thing because I doubt James Bond is involved.

"A vampire mating bond is an anicent piece of magic, and the weird thing about it is that it can only be activited by the two vampires involved, directly after intercourse and both HAVE to be willing to be each-other's mate and see no one else. In all of my books on Angelus, it was clearly stated that he and Spike were mates." Giles said, setting his empty Cup in the sink.

"Okay that's EWWWW!" Xander and Buffy both said in union, Buffy sticking out her tonguge and Xander making gagging sounds.

"What? You guys have problems with same sex relationships?" Willow asked as her girlfriend glared.

"You know we don't Will, It's just...THEY HAD SEX WITH EACH OTHER! I mean if it was like some random, cool guy then yeah it's their lives but EACH OTHER."Buffy shuddered.

"You know, Angel's been working to find and brooding about Spike since he disappeared, I think that he loves him and if Angel truely loves Spike then why are we here complaining and making fun of it? Like If Anya or Willow disapeared then Tara and Xander'd be in the exact same spot as him! It's their choice, not ours." Dawn protested in Spike and Angel's Defense, she was Spike's charge when Buffy was gone, She understood him better then anyone else.

"She has a point." Giles stated.

"And it explains why Spike was kidnapped, The Immortal wanted Angel to suffer, he took his mate." Willow added.

"Hey," The unfrimilair voice ended the debate, and all eyes darted over to the doorway were a stranger stood. Buffy scanned him over, then seemed to reconize him, the others stared at him,"This is Wolfram and Hart's New office, right?"

"Yes, Your Connor right?" Buffy asked softly.

"Oh, yeah, Do you know where I can find Angel?" Connor asked, obviously bored because he was swinging his Duffelbag back and forth.

"Oh, um he's in his office upstairs, brooding about his mate being kidnapped." Xander muttered, confused why some kid was looking for Angel.

Connor's eyes widdened,"Spike's been kidnapped? By who!"

"The Immortal and why do you-" Willow didn't finish, Angel had rushed into the room, passing and casting one look at Connor then smiling for a minute before he went back into serious mode.

"Jeeze why are you so worked up?" Dawn asked, Looking at Connor for a moment, she hadn't had a good view of him before, He looked alittle like Angel, and was..kinda cute.

"It's the bond! Spike's in trouble! He needs me! I don't care if you guys don't like It HE NEEDS ME! And God-damn it I Fucking love him! And I need your help! If you don't help me, Spike could Die!" Angel paused for a minute, to take in an un-needed breathe and to let everything sink,"Oh hi Connor, Forgot that Christmas Brake was coming up."

The Immortal laughed wildly as he carried Spike out of the room where the British Vampire had been held for 3 months, The blonde Trembling in his arms, terrifyed to see what would happen next. His plan was working perfectly, and Soon Angelus would be in more pain then ever before.

Cyther and his other childes(A/N: I dub them Bob, Joe, Alec, Tanner, Hannah, Justine, Emma, Rex, Whitney, Miranda, Umi, Trent, Greg, Brad, Marge and Helga) were waiting in the Basement of his StrongHold. Cyther, Hannah and Marge sitting in a circle surronding a small firepit, Ingredients for the spells nearbye. Bob, Joe, Alec, Tanner, Justine, Emma, Rex, Whiteny, Miranda, Umi, Trent, Greg, Brad and Helga waiting in the shadows incase someone tried to stop the spell.

The Immortal nodded at them, it was time the spell began. Marge lit the fire and cut her wrist, dribbling some of her blood over the flames. The immortal dropped Spike into the circle between Hannah and the fire. Spike hit the floor with a loud thud,"OWW!"

"Relaxe Mate, soon everything will be okay." The Immortal coaxed, his voice cold as ice,"Start it Cyther!"

Cyther nodded and grabbed a hand-full of pink powder from a jar and flung it into the flames,"Astarte, Greek Goddess of Fertility, We call upon your services." She paused for a minute before throwing more pink powder in the flames,"Give the man with the blood we show to you, the power that our Sacriface has." The one known as Hannah sighed and cut Spike's wrist and dribbled his blood over the growing fire before leanning over it herself and shoving a stake threw her chest, her ashes falling into the flames with Marge and SPike's blood.

Marge looked away for a moment before mumbling,"Archel Numa Archel Numa Archel Numa," really fast over and over again. Then the pain started. It was like part of him was being hollowed out, he rolled around on the cold stone floor, knocking over the fire and accidently lighting Emma and Rex who had run to stop him on fire. The Immortal and Cyther went and leened against the wall, watching the chaos.

Then, as quickly as the pain started, it stopped. Spike sat up, feeling his stomach and feeling naucious. The Immortal and Cyther snickerd when The blonde tried to stand up but passed out. His own blood dribbling over his mouth.

"This had worked out exactly as planned! Now all we have to do is wait to do the love spell, Then I get to put that Archel Numa spell to work and parade that idoit 'round town. And the best part is when it's time he'll just die afterward!" The Immortal cheered.

"And No one can stop us!"(A/N: So Cliche but I couldn't think of anything else) Cyther laughed. Then without warning a stake came flying past her head and impaled Bob.

Buffy and The Scoobies and Angel and The Fang Gang stood on the stairs, each armed with a stake," What the Hell have you done you bastard!" Buffy asked, raising the stake.

The Immortal laughed,"Nice to see you again too lover! Angelus, Been awhile hasn't it?"

"I wish it was longer!" Angel snarled, going into GameFace.

"And if you don't want to die right now I suggust you answear the slayer!" Connor snapped, moving to stand beside his father.

Cyther giggled madly, remembering her reward for helping her sire and scanned the corwd for the one she wanted and his plump and juicy looking pregnant wife,"Where's Xander?" She asked in a hiss-like voice.

"He's With Anya, In the Hospital, Having their kid! She went into Labor on the way over, that's why we're all alittle tardy to the party!" Lorne responded.

"And you stay away from him!" Willow screamed.

Cyther placed her hands on her hips,"Make me Anne!"

"Jeeze Spike, your gang isn't much of a rescue team, we already got to you!" The Immortal laughed...until Connor shoved a stake threw him,"Oh Shut up Dick!"

Buffy and Angel stood there with their jaws hanging open before Angel Said,"Wow. That was easy."

"Your forgetting about us!" Joe hissed as he and the others emerged from the shadows, all in game faces.

Buffy Laughed,"This won't be hard then! Angel go get Spike, Connor and Dawn cover him! The rest of you, your with me. Let's kill out this god-awful clan!"

And with that they sprang into action.

Spike groaned as all came back into focus, rubbing his forhead. Then he relized it, he wasn't on the cold, stone floor anymore, he was in a warm, comfy bed. He hissed loudly, relizing that the Immortal probly put him there.

"Good Morning William." Said a soft, firmiliar voice as a hand handed him a red mug of warm blood.

Spike sighed and took a sip...wait it was...animal blood...only one person in the enitre world would give Spike Animal blood. Turning around swiftly, Spike came face-to-face with the one lying beside him, and gazed up into a pair of Amber/brown eyes, Before cheering "ANGEL!" and glomp-hugging him.

Angel laughed and hugged back," Do you miss me Will?" Spike nodded into Angel's chest, nuzzling gently into the Brunette and purring madly. Angel grinned and ran his fingers threw the blonde's hair,"Are you okay?"

Spike thought about the hell he'd been put through those past 3 months, He didn't know what to say, He was glad he was home but...the cuts had been to deep to forget about. Sighing he whispered a 'Yes'.

Angel knew this was a lie, he could tell when Spike lied to him. Poor Spike probobly had mental scars, He had to find away to get Spike's mind off of these past few months,"You know, I was thinkin' How about it, How 'bout we go on a Vacation? I'm thinking somewhere relaxing like Hawaii or Tahiti, I just wanta duck outta here for a couple of weeks, what'dya say?"

Spike sighed," I spent the last three months in a Cold room being raped daily Hawaii sounds Great...Hey By the way how's Anya doing?"

"She had afew problems in labor so they're keeping her in the Hospital for awhile but her and Harry are okay."

Spike snorted,"Only Xander would name his son Harry Harris." Angel laughed and kissed Spike's forhead,"Only Xander."

There was the soft sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. Angel stopped laughing,"Come in."

Buffy came in wearing sweets and a light pink tank-top,"Hey, how's our boy doing?"

Spike's eyes widened upon seeing Buffy and scooted away from Angel,"I-um I can Explain-"

"Relaxe Will she knows." Angel said, Moving back beside Spike and putting his arm around his Mate's waste,"What's up?"

Buffy stood there akwardly for a minute before continueing on," I did some thinking about you guys, and I relized it'd be Hippocritical to Support Girls and Girls being together but not support Boys and Boys. That and it's your choice not mine so if you two want to be together then Good for you."

"Wow, you're more supportive then i thought you'd be Pet." Spike said, sliding his own arm around his lover's shoulders.

"Yeah and I was wondering If, The Scoobies could stay here. I mean Rome's boring, Sunnydale's destroyed and we have friends here. What do you say?"

"Well Buffy, me and Spike are going to Hawaii for a couple of weeks, I suppose You and your crew could cover for me then, and if your team's up to staying I don't see why not." Angel responded,"Now if you don't mind, I haven't seen my mate in 3 months and would enjoy some time alone with him if you don't mind."

"Ofcourse not, Just don't brake him." Buffy smiled and left the vampires' suite giggling.

Gunn sighed as he plopped down into a chair beside Giles in The brakeroom, Everyone on The Fang Gang and everyone in the Scoobies was hanging out there(With the Exception of Anya and Xander).

"What's wrong Gunn?" Dawn asked, she had been playing Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter games with Connor for the past 35 minutes.

"They're at it again." Gunn complained as he grabbed a Lemon Jelly doughnut from a nearbye box.

"Who?" Willow asked, looking up from her, Tara, Wesley, Fred and Illyria's game of Trivia Persuit.

"Spike and Angel, I was coming out of my Suite(A/N: Think Hyperion) and heard them." Gunn hissed and bit his doughnut and looked to see everyone starring at him,"Let me guess You're all going to go up there and Listen to them again right?"

"Oh Please Gunn I doubt that they'd do tha-" Connor looked up to see that he and Gunn were the only ones still there,"Oh."

The End Just then Cyther popped up out of nowhere and glared at 'The End',"No it's not! I want revenge!"

"Well then you're going to have to wait." Said Robynmas, One of The-Powers-That-Be.

"Not Far!" Cyther whined, stamping her foot like a little child.

"Oh Fine me and my cousin will work on the first parts of the Sqeuel as soon as we post this." Another Power-That-Bes named FemaleFonzie said.

"That's all I ask." Cyther said as she stomped off like a diva.

Robynmas looked at Femalefonzie,"What a Bitch." 


End file.
